Rise of a new Overwatch
by Frosty the Glaceon
Summary: The world may seem beautiful, but deep down it is corrupted by corporations such as Vishkar masking thair goals with promises of "order". Others do notpretend and blatantly show their goals of world dominance. Who's going to stop them? Overwatch, that's who. But will they be able to make a comeback despite being outlawed and cut off from resources and agents?
1. Prologue

Reinhardt and Tracer were the only ones who had responded to the Recall so far. They were sitting at a table in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, discussing why the others hadn't arrived yet.

"Why wouldn't Mercy come? She knows how much of an asset she would be, she's a world-famous doctor for Christ's sake!" Winston said, frustrated.

"That's exactly why!" Tracer responded. "Everyone would notice if a doctor who has been making medical innovations since the age of 17 just up and disappeared!"

"Well, I guess you're right there. So, who's next on the list?" Winston asked.

"I believe that would be my good friend Zarya. According to the latest information, she is participating in the WinterLift competition and, for training purposes, cannot be contacted until it has ended", answered Reinhardt.

"What about ? Does MEKA need her? Starcraft tournament? Why hasn't she showed up?" Tracer wondered.

"It's off-season for Starcraft at the moment. We think she's fighting for MEKA right now. MEKA has been sympathetic to Overwatch before, we think they'll be willing to lend us one of their pilots and keep it under wraps. That's for later, though. Next?" Winston said.

Reinhardt looked at the next name on the list. "Ah, Lùcio! I remember him! Kid has a great spirit. His techno music is great too, but don't tell him I said that. Heard he made it big in music."

"And I know just where to find him", Tracer chipped in, pointing at a poster that said "Lùcio, coming to King's Row, 21 January".

"Think of it", she said. "He could lead the Vishkar Rebellion. He's already known as a freedom fighter. We could help him, supply him, all behind the scenes. Nobody would find out that Overwatch is coming back. And if they did, we would be hailed as heroes among the people. Maybe we'd even be allowed to operate freely again."

"Then it's settled. We're going to King's Row!"


	2. Meet-and-greet at the concert

They had decided to leave Winston at the Watchpoint: they were "undercover", and bringing a giant gorilla along wasn't the pinnacle of subtlety.

As they approached the concert, walking through the streets of King's Row, Tracer recognized her old apartment.

"Wow, I haven't seen this place in such a long time! Wonder if anything's changed."

They slowly sauntered further down the streets, they were in no hurry as their ferry had not had any delays. Soon, they approached a huge line in front of a ticket booth. They were quite glad they'd had the foresight to buy the tickets online, and they were able to walk straight into the bleachers.

It was completely packed and the noise was overwhelming. They were not prepared for this, and were at a loss as to how they would communicate. They tried yelling at each other, but it was futile. Then Tracer remembered that she had her phone with her. She opened "Notes", and typed in:

 _This ought to work._

Then she passed it to Reinhardt, who wrote:

 _Just watch out. The phone might be knocked out of your hands by one of these crazy fans!_

 _Tracer: Speaking of fans, I didn't know Lúcio had so many._

 _Reinhardt: Me neither._

 _Tracer: What are we going to do now?_

 _Reinhardt: Well, we have to find out how to reach him._

 _Tracer: Can't we just walk up to him? If his bodyguards stop us, we can just tell them we're his friends._

 _Reinhardt: That's exactly what a crazy fan would do._

 _Tracer: How would you know?_

 _Reinhardt: Believe me, I've been to my fair share of concerts back in my day._

 _Tracer: Well, it's our best shot._

 _Reinhardt: Don't be so sure of that._

 _Tracer: What's your idea, then?_

 _Reinhardt: I'll write something in a separate "Note", then you blink up to him, slip the phone in his back pocket, and Recall back. If you do it fast enough, nobody will notice._

 _Tracer: It's crazy, but I guess so._

Tracer opened a separate "Note".

The concert was about to start, and Reinhardt had almost finished writing. Tracer was checking her Chronal Accelerator for malfunctions.

This was what he had written:

DO NOT SHOW THIS TO ANYONE ELSE:

Overwatch is coming back, and we need you to help us. Please meet us backstage after the show, in a private place. We need to get back together to stop Vishkar and Talon. Maybe you could be the leader of the rebellion against Vishkar, with us supporting you?

He handed it to Tracer, and the plan worked out without anyone noticing. They were able to enjoy the concert.

After the concert, while most of the fans left, the VIP fans got to meet Lúcio. Tracer and Reinhardt were walking down the bleachers when they noticed taking a picture with Lúcio.

"Two birds with one stone", Tracer pointed out.

The bodyguards were about to stop them, when Lúcio said "I know them, let them in." They shrugged and made way. Once they got up to the two celebrities, they asked why there had been no response from them to the Recall signal.

"Recall? Oh man, I must have missed it", Lúcio said. "Yeah, it's not like I got a voicemail or something", Hana added.

"Got to ask Winston about that", Tracer mumbled.

Reinhardt asked, "Aah, but our friend, you have gotten our message, no?"

"Yeah, and-"

"Whoa, wait", Hana interrupted. "What message?"

"We wanted to let him know that Overwatch is back together, and we asked him to lead the Vishkar rebellion", Tracer explained. "If MEKA will allow you, you can join us, too. Now, Lúcio, what were you saying?"

"I'm joining, but only if I can make my own decisions about what's best for the people Vishkar has subjugated."

"Deal. So, what about you, Hana? Are you rejoining the team? We can help you negotiate with MEKA if you want."

"I'd love to."


End file.
